Integrating a speaker within a small form factor electronic device can be challenging on account of the need to integrate a component into a compact space. Furthermore, speakers generally need a substantial back volume of air to effectively playback audio. While a larger back volume of air generally improves the performance of a speaker it also increases the component size making integration of the speaker within the device more challenging. By opening the rear of the speaker to an interior volume of air within the small form factor electronic, the back volume for the speaker can be substantially enlarged by taking advantage of space available between and around other electrical components within the small form factor electronic device. Unfortunately, when the small form factor device is a water resistant device with water seals that impede the efficient movement of air into and out of the device, any movement or deformation of the device housing that changes the size of an interior volume within the small form factor electronic device can result in substantial changes in the air pressure within the device. Changes in the air pressure can adversely affect the speaker when the back volume of the speaker is open to the interior volume of the device since a pressure differential within the speaker module can prevent normal operation of a diaphragm of the speaker. Consequently, an improved way of incorporating speakers and their associated moving parts within the interior volume of a small form factor electronic device is desirable.